Darwyn
Darwyn is a Dingo/Crocodile mixed Chimera, created in the Chimera Project developed by the V.O.Q, who are funded by the world government to make weapons of mass destruction. During his experimentation Darwyn, along with the other Chimera's were tortured and made to endure the worst pain to understand what Chimera's can endure. Tired of his imprisonment since his creation, Darwyn managed to escape the V.O.Q and would retreat into a swap land far away from the lab. Making the swamp his home, Darwyn stayed their for many years, until the Power Stalkers wandered into his swamp. This angered Darwyn as he engaged them, Tetra Tether, a member of the group, thought he was so cool and begged for him to join their bounty hunting agency. Laughing at such a request he scared them of his land. Shortly after they left, Darwyn encountered Z-10 Zinal, a fellow chimera who was sent by V.O.Q to capture him and bring him back. He ran away and begged the Power Stalkers to help him, they would only help on the condition he joined them and he quickly agreed. Once the group took on Zinal, Darwyn tried to talk her out of her assignment and reminded her of all the pain and torment they went through at V.O.Q. This made Zinal break down and cry when the memory struck her back. Darwyn felt bad and comforted her until she was better, making a deal and keeping to his word Darwyn joined the Power Stalkers along with Zinal and followed them on their adventures. Personality Darwyn is a fun-loving and competitive individual. He is often sometimes selfish, only wanting what is his and not wanting to share what he has or wanting to do what other people want. This has led to some bad situations, where he is at the mercy of the person he has wronged needing their help. Despite that, he is loyal and courageous usually not afraid to take on any situation head on. Along with his selfishness however, he is gluttonous and loves to eat a bunch of food and practically has a black hole stomach. In a fight, he likes to be cocky and arrogant always feeling he has no chance of losing to his opponent, though he's somewhat clever and wily, he often seems plagued with bad luck in combat. When talking about his past he becomes emotional and can't take the memory of all those years of torture and pain. Due to his he tries to act like the tough with a thick exterior, but deep down he is scarred. Strengths and Weaknesses Being a Chimera, Darwyn is filled with robotics parts and implants to increase his capabilities. These robotics double his strength and allow to lift anything twice his own body weight, this also allows him to endure twice the punishment. Thanks to his crocodile genetics, his jaws and teeth are incredible strong, being able to bite through steel and even make holes in titanium. A neat trick being a chimera is that if his teeth are destroyed they grow back stronger and sharper. Darwyn posses Chaos energy inside of him and can perform chaos spears, chaos palm, or chaos kick. Along with his crocodile parts, his dingo parts allow him to run fast and his other crocodile parts allow to swim exceptionally fast in the water. If he uses too much chaos energy at a time, he will run out and can't perform anymore chaos moves. Category:Chimera Category:Crocodile Category:Dog Category:Chaos User Category:Chaotic Good Category:Power Stalker